character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Remor (Canon)/Lambdawg
Summary Remor, also known as "The Prince of Darkness" is a large, monstrous, and shadow-like creature who serves as the antagonist for most of the game. He is adept at manipulating humans into killing and furthers their suffering for his enjoyment, taunting them in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Remor, Prince of Darkness, The Monster, The Terrible Black, The Son of Darkness Origin: Fran Bow Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Prince of Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation and Reality Warping (His mere entrance to reality causes it to shatter and fall apart. A normal Kamala is capable of easily tearing reality apart along with a complete alteration of its time. Stated to have a powerfull manipulation over reality), Immortality (Type 1, 8, 10 He has existed even before the creation of reality; Is the embodiment of fear and weakness. Kamalas are stated to be tied to the fear and the uncontrolled illness of the human mind; Exists in Ultra Reality which exists beyond all realms of existence which are one with Time, which was established as an infinitely layered location), Acausality (Type 5, Exists in Ultra Reality which exists beyond all realms of existence which are one with Time, which was established as an infinitely layered location), Matter Manipulation, BFR (Shown here), Conceptual Manipulation (Shoud be capable of killing normal Kamalas are stated to be tied to the fear and the uncontrolled illness of the human mind), Void Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can normally tear apart reality which is infinite layered) ,Omnipresence, Magic, Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment of fear and weakness. Kamalas are stated to be tied to the fear and the uncontrolled illness of the human mind), Intangibility and Invisibility (Kamalas and Valokas are naturally invisible and intangible), True Flight, Nigh-Omniscience, Death Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation adn Mind Manipulation (Type 4, A normal Kamala's presence is altering someone's else mind to the point where it becomes a twisted, evil and bloddy version of it, this is shown to happen multiple times through out the game), Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation (Kamalas are normally capable of teleporting), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (Can create portals from the Ultra Reality to any other part of existence), Telekinesis (Splitted the guard in two without being there), Shapeshifting (Kamalas have the natural ability to change their forms), Illusion Creation (Kamalas have the natural ability to cause illusions), Existence Erasure (Erased DoctorDeern), Body Control (Can normally control the bodies of others), Emotional Manipulation (Lesser beings like Kamalas are capable of causing people to feel sad just by being there), Body Puppetry (Made Fran kill his parents) Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (Exists in Ultra Reality which exists beyond all realms of existence which are one with Time, which was established as an infinitely layered location {An allusion to Infinite-Dimensional Time} 2 times. He is superior to the entire Kamala race. Kamalas should scale from Valokas since they are born from them and are their opposite; Valokas are heavily implied to be beyond the conceptions of Time and Space, being completely boundless in relation to the rest of existence, since they are completely unaffected by its effects. He has existed even before the creation of reality) Speed: Omnipresent (Valokas exists everywhere and Kamalas should scale to them since they are literally born from them and their opposite) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerverse Level Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Even lesser beings like Okhula can see virtually everything) Weaknesses: None notable Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Lambdawg